Tidur
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Ada satu kebiasaan yang mulai Nico sadari akhir-akhir ini: mengamati wajah orang-orang ketika tidur./Untuk Event The Demi-Runner
**Percy Jackson and The Olympian/Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

 **Warning: some rush, agak kecepetan, plotless, (possibly) OOC. Diketik kilat tanpa refrensi (again)**

 **I gain no profit. Untuk Event The Demi-Runner. Prompt: Sleep.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada satu kebiasaan yang mulai Nico sadari akhir-akhir ini: mengamati wajah orang-orang ketika tidur.

Tidak. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Nico memang suka mengamati wajah orang-orang ketika tidur, tapi itu dilakukan semata-mata karena penasaran. Wajah mereka begitu hebat ketika bertempur, lalu bagaimana dengan wajah mereka ketika terlelap? Alasan itulah yang membuatnya berani menyelinap ke kamar orang. Setelah dua minggu asyik mengamati, Nico berhasil melihat bagaimana wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika tidur.

Seperti Thalia Grace, yang memang pada dasarnya adalah letnan Artemis, ketika ia tidur pun wajahnya tetap siap siaga dengan pisau terselip di balik bantal. Ya. Ya. Ya. Tipikal Thalia. Nico berusaha tidak tertawa, sembari menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut.

Atau Annabeth Chase, ketika ia mendapat mimpi buruk—entah itu hanya mimpi atau pertanda, Nico tidak mau tahu—berteriak sembari menggenggam erat seprai kasurnya, wajahnya kelihatan sangat tersiksa. Nico menyentil dahi gadis itu pelan, berharap ia bangun. Dan ketika permata abu-abu itu membuka cepat, Nico sudah menyamarkan diri dengan bayang-bayang. Annabeth akhirnya kembali tidur, kali ini tanpa acara menjerit atau raut ketakutan.

Wajah kakaknnya Hazel Levesque ketika tidur lebih tenang—atau mungkin juga tidak. Hazel mungkin tidak pernah pingsan lagi, tapi bukan berarti ia begitu saja melupakan masa lalunya. Ada kalanya ia menangis dalam tidur. Biasanya Nico akan mengelap air matanya dengan tisu—penuh kehati-hatian, seperti mengelap berlian paling berharga sedunia. Setelahnya, ia akan mengecup kening gadis itu penuh kasih sayang, sembari berdoa agar sang kakak mimpi indah.

Pacar Hazel, Frank, posisi tidurnya selalu sukses membuat Nico tertawa. Menjadi praetor pasti sangat melelahkan, hingga ia bisa tidur dengan posisi di mana saja dan kapan saja—mirip seperti Clovis putra Hypnos. Ia bahkan pernah ketiduran ketika makan malam. Atau juga merenggut seperti bayi dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik guling. Ketika Nico memotretnya diam-diam dan menunjukkannya pada Hazel, kakaknya langsung terbahak, namun demikian matanya memancarkan sorot cinta. Nico tersenyum dalam hati. _Semoga mereka bahagia._

Ada banyak wajah-wajah yang Nico ingat ketika mereka tidur. Jason, Leo, Piper, Drew … Reyna. Setiap malam ia menyambangi kamar mereka satu per satu, baik Perkemahan Yunani maupun Romawi. Mereka tidur dengan lelap, seolah beban berat sudah terangkat selamanya dari pundak mereka.

Malam ini pun tidak berbeda.

Tujuan utama Nico adalah kabin nomor tiga—kabin Poseidon, alias kamar milik Percy Jackson. Aroma laut bercampur kayu memenuhi indra penciumannya—seperti berada di sebuah kapal di tengah laut, dan tentu saja, tanpa bau amis ikan. Aroma yang menenangkan, meskipun ada sepercik energi yang menolak Nico, mengharamkan keberadaannya, dan membuat perutnya mual. Mungkin ini efek perseteruan kedua dewa yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tidak masalah.

Wajah tidur Percy Jackson adalah wajah terdamai yang pernah Nico lihat. Pemuda itu tidur dengan tenang, kelopak mata menutup dan bibir mengatup. Rambut hitamnya mencuat ke sana-sini, meskipun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya—justru sebaliknya, wajah Percy menjadi sejuta kali lebih seksi. Nico tertawa tanpa suara.

"Mau kau tidur atau tidak pun, kau tetap tampan, ya." Pemuda itu berjalan ke sisi ranjang, kemudian merendahkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan sang Putra Dewa Laut. Nico menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tersenyum miring. Deru napas Percy terdengar sangat jelas—dan sangat lembut. Seandainya Annabeth ada di sini, ia pasti sudah memerah melihat Percy yang begitu _menggoda_. Ia bisa paham kenapa semua orang begitu mengagungkan nama Percy Jackson.

"Aku senang sekali, tahu," gumamnya pelan. Nico naik ke atas ranjang Percy, menduduki tubuh pemuda itu. Ia bersyukur tubuhnya kurus, jadi keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dirasa oleh pemuda itu. "Meskipun kau sudah bertempur habis-habisan. Kau tetap baik-baik saja. Tidak sepertiku."

Kilas balik kisah hidupnya terputar secara otomatis di kepala. Nico menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap sentimentil.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa," pemuda itu tersenyum kaku. Tangannya menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Percy. Oh—betapa rambut itu begitu halus ketika disentuh. "Aku akan membantumu meringankan bebanmu. Lagipula aku 'kan temanmu."

Nico memajukan tubuhnya—berusaha menggapai telinga Percy, kemudian berbisik pelan dengan nada dingin, kelam, … menusuk ….

"Selamat Malam, Pangeran."

Sebuah pisau diletakkan di bawah lehernya.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu di Neraka."

Dan warna merah kembali menghiasi matanya. Untuk yang ke-23 kalinya.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Oke. First I want to apologize KE MANA AJA SAYA BARU KETEMU EVENT INI SEKARANG ;;;AA;;; sorriii baru ngecek event di grup FB, semoga nggak mengecewakan. Dan pada akhirnya, saya gagal move on dari hubungan Percy-Nico ama siblings Nico-Hazel :'D**

 **At least, semoga fandom PJO sama TMR makin rame~ ^^ #AMINAMINAMIN**

 **2k16©Almond.**


End file.
